Kal's Story
by goldenspringtime
Summary: What happened after Kal left at the end of Kalabars revenge? My version of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown any of of the series.

Summery: What happened after Kal left at the end of Kalabars revenge? My version of what happened.

Author's note: I really shouldn't be posting this but what the hey.

Cal reformed in his home furious that Marnie had managed to get past his defenses. Before long they were bound to look for him here, so unfortunately he had to leave. Cal looked all around his kitchen which was the room had reformed in and remembered better times.

_His father was home, which happened rarely and Cal was just so excited to have someone else in the house with him. Especially his father, his father was showing him the right way to chop up an eye of newt for a youth induction potion, _

_ "Okay Kal, watch very closely because this is very easy to get wrong, and if you get it wrong the potion will blow up."_

_ "Okay Dad." little Kal had said starring at his father's hands as he cut the newt's eye. He didn't really care about the newt's eye, he just enjoyed being with his Dad. He was always busy. He was the mayor of Halloweentown and as such had a very busy schedule. Then there was the fact that no one knew that he existed, so his father was the only one who he ever saw and he hardly saw him and well sometimes the 11 year old got lonely._

_ "Okay now you try." Kal took the knife from his father, and tried to cut the way his father showed him. When he was done he looked up at his father's face, he's face was stern but that didn't necessary mean anything, in demonstrations he always looked liked this till he told Kal how he was doing._

_ "It's okay Kal, but not good enough you're my son a Calderon."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ " It's okay Kal, you just have to realize that you come from greatness, and as such you have to _

_represent us."_

_ "Even though no one knows I exist." Kal whispered bitterly he looked up and saw that his _

_father had heard him._

_ "Kal you know why no one knows you exist."_

_ "Because your the mayor and an illegitimate son isn't good for that."_

_ "And because I need to be mayor, so that our plan to take back the world that's rightfully ours will work."_

_ "I just wish I could go outside and play sometimes like other kids get to."_

_ "You get to play."_

_ "Without magic to cloak me so that no one can see me so I can play with other kids."_

_ "It's temporary once I succeed you won't have to hide anymore, you will be a prince and everyone will want to know you."_

_ "Promise."_

_ "Promise."_

Kal snapped out of the memory. His father wasn't able to keep his promise. All he had wanted to do, was to take back the world that was rightfully theirs, and the Cromwell's had stopped him and killed him. So he had worked out his own plan, not to join the two worlds because he didn't really care about taking back the mortal world as much as his father had been.

He wanted revenge on both world. His father had tried to let them take back the moral world ,and the people of Halloweentown had turned their back on him and they deserved to pay for that. They were so much like the mortals, they had betrayed his father just like they had. So he decided to make them into the creatures they were like, and the mortals who mocked them every year into what they were mocking.

Then the Cromwell's had to ruin his plans again, they had opened the portal after midnight and Marnie had taken back the spell books. And now Kal didn't know what to do. He had spent most of his life planning things. When he was a kid he helped his father plan to take back the mortal world. Once he was gone he planned himself a way to get revenge, neither had worked and it was all the Cromwell's fault!

He knew he had to leave this place, because soon enough the town folk would start looking for him, for breaking the code of Merlin and for turning them gray. Kal smiled it had been pretty funny when they were gray, everyone was so boring and he had pretty much the run of the town because everyone else was too gray to care.

Then Kal got a great idea, one that wouldn't require him to leave his home, all he known for most of his life. Part of this idea would require a golem, he didn't know what happened to his old one nor did he really care because most likely it was gone. Gwen Cromwell had been looking for him and he knew that probably wouldn't have happened, unless she knew that his "father" had been a golem and was now probably back to the pile of frog he was before. He wouldn't be able to make this one out of frogs it had taken forever to find all the frog he had needed for that golem.

He went out to their very large backyard he was going to miss the backyard. It had a pool, a trampoline, and many other fun things. It was where he spent a good deal of his childhood, since it was the usually the only way he could be outside was in his own backyard. He went out to the stream that ran at the back. No frogs he was going to have to make this golem out of mud. Which would have to suffice until he could do the potion to make it humaner.

He was about to get on his hands and knees, till he realized he was still wearing his outfit from the day and he didn't want to get it dirty. He took off the cape and laughed a little, okay maybe he was little obsessed but he didn't really how not to be. Ever since he could remember, his father had always talked about his plans to rule the world, and take back the world that was rightfully theirs. Those plans would have to be put off for awhile, till they stopped thinking about him, then he would come back and then he would succeed. Anyways back to the golem, Kal magically changed his clothes into ones that he didn't care got dirty. He dug into the mud until it resembled a humanoid shape and then stood back

"Limus incohare vir!" The mud came off the ground and formed into a mud man. It stood on it's mud legs and waited for his instructions. Kal liked golems, they did what you told them without asking why , and best yet it was the only kind of friend Kal was ever allowed to have, because golems never told secrets. For this reason Kal had always good at making golems, because he had a lot of practice, more then most people probably.

"I am your master do you understand?"

"Yes." the mud creature said without any emotion at all.

"You won't be mud for long do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You will not talk to anyone but me until I tell you can, do you understand." This was the part of making a golem that Kal didn't like. golems were basically blank pallets they had no sense you had to explain everything to them so that they could pass for human.

"Yes."

"If anyone ask if your my father you will say yes. Because to everyone else in the world you are my father. Do you understand?"

"I am your father."

"No!" Kal calmed down it did no good to get mad at a golem it didn't realize you were mad at it for quite some time and it definitely wasn't that far yet. " You are not my father but to everyone one else you are do you understand."

"Yes."

"It's just me and you my mother your ex-wife are divorced."

"Divorced?"

"Separated no longer together if someone asks you about your ex-wife my mother you change the subject do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If for any reason you can't change the subject you leave do you understand me."

"Yes."

"If anyone tries to talk to you before I say you can talk to them you do this." Kal covered his ears . "show me you can do this." the mud golem put his mud hands over his mud ears . "Good now do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay that should be good for now. Sit on that chair and don't move until I come back for you do you understand?"

"Yes." the big mass of mud made his way to the chair and laid in it being completely stoic. Before they left Kal had to make his golem more human looking, with that in mind he set off for the kitchen again. He was quickly there and got one of the many spell books he had in there, and set out in search of the potion that would make his golem seem and appear human. He went to the cupboard which also had a large bookshelf for both spells and potions. He knew exactly which book he was looking for and found it pretty easily. He flipped the pages until he found the spell he was looking for.

How to humanize your Golem

1 pinch of Hair of a Werewolf

1 splash of Spider Venom

1 Snake Fang

2 Eyes of Newt

At least 1 part from whom you want the golem to look like.

Kal hummed a tune while he set about making the potion and stopped when he realized he had heard it in the mortal world. He finished making the potion and brought it out to his golem, who was just sitting there looking at nothing since he had no active command other then to sit.

"Drink this." and the golem did. Since he had used his hair the golem formed into himself like they always did. Then he did a variety of spells that aged and moved some of his features apart so they wouldn't look like twins. He was then done with the golem, now all he had to do was put his plan into action. He was a genius which of course he already knew. He brought a shoe box out from his bedroom and starred at his massive house. All he had to do was make his massive house small enough to fix into the shoe box, and then find somewhere on the other side to set it down.

Kal sighed he had never tried making something so big so small before. Those books had been huge, but his house was so much bigger then a book. Kal wasn't so sure wordless magic would work for something this big and complicated, besides he knew the spell by heart. He had practiced it so many times so he could pull it off in Marnie's house without even thinking about it. Kal brought his hands out in front of him

"Volo vos impetro vegrandis iam" he brought him hands closer together while simultaneously bringing them downwards. The house shrunk with his hands and soon was small enough to fit in the shoe box he had brought with him. He stopped shrinking it and pick up the house very carefully examined it. When Kal figured it looks okay he put it reluctantly into the shoe box.

Now for the hard part. There was no where in Halloweentown that he would be able to go. not unless he wanted to lose his powers and well that wasn't an option. Unfortunately that only left the mortal world, which was the last place in the world he wanted to go, but he liked his powers too much to give them up, so to the mortal world he would go.

Another thing that was really going to suck was that to get to the mortal world he was going to have to use a portal, which was what Marnie and friends had used to defeat him. Not that the fight had exactly been fair. 5 people's magic against just his meant that of course they would have more magic . If he had had someone else on his side then he would have won. But enough with thinking about that he was going to have to summon up the portal that shouldn't be open anyways but was because of..

"Stop thinking about that and just open up the portal." Kal told himself softly.

"From Halloweentown depart I now..." then Kal stopped it wasn't the night of Hallows eve. "On this the day of November 1st through the portal I take my leave." the portal opened up Kal moved forward and almost went through before he remembered that he almost forgot something.

"Golem go through the portal." at the golem's blank look Kal elaborated " the doors " The golem said nothing and stepped through the doors. Kal took a deep breath and stepped after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown.

Author's note: You'll notice as you read on that most of the rest of my chapters unlike the first chapter will be very short, sorry.

Kal stepped out the the other side in the school where his miserable failure happened. Apparently no one had been expecting him here because it was completely empty. He starred right at the spot of his defeat.

Technically he could have stayed and fought them but 5 against 1 weren't great odds. It was just funny that they thought they were so powerful when all they had were numbers over him. If he had a brother or sister he would have kicked their butts. But who knew if they would be coming back he knew he couldn't stay here unless he wanted to lose his magic and he rather be dead then magicless.

He walked out of the school and looked around on the street. He had to find his way to somewhere he could put his house probably far away from where the Cromwell's lived.

So he chanted a teleportation spell that brought him to a small town his dad had brought him to when he was a kid. He had wanted him to know his enemy so they been there and he had taught him everything about the disgusting mortals who had taken everything away from them.

It was poetic in a way to stay here where he had learned everything he needed to despise them . Now he was hiding here because his people who he should able to trust had turned their back on him too. Sooner or later they'd come around to his way and they be knocking down his door for his help in getting their world back all he had to was wait. Now all he had to do where find somewhere nice to put his house and wait for them to come to him.

So he walked down the street and found no blank spaces so he kept on walking and walking until he found the perfect spot. He smiled it was totally vacant except for the for sale sign on the property. Luckily magic would take care of the money that would be needed and all he needed was for his gollum to go buy the property. A few concealment charms would take care of everything else. He smiled knowing that this was going to be his home until they came or until they forgot about him and then he would rule both worlds like the way it was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown.

A/N: So after all this time I'm finally updating. I promise I will write at least more then a few chapters.

Kal was drinking lemonade from a straw on a floatation device in his swimming pool which wasn't much different from his old one. Although he was in a normally hot place it was still the middle of January and it wasn't actually hot anymore so the pool had to be heated. The housing process had taken awhile since it had appeared to a vacant lot he couldn't set up his house all at once. So he had set illusions of construction workers and his house appeared a little bit at a time for everyone looking at the outside of it. His gollum was inside and everything was going well, or at least not bad for exile.

"Hello." Kal started and almost fell off his flotation device. He looked at where the voice was coming from which happened to be a mortal girl with light blond hair made into two twin braids she was wearing a denim jacket and jeans she looked be around 11 or 12 she was looking at him with a bored expression.

"What are you doing in my house?" he demanded, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in your house dummy" she said sticking her tongue out" I'm on your lawn, that's completely different, besides you don't have a fence how am I supposed to tell where your yard ends and mine begins?" she gestured to the house next to his and Kal assumed she was probably one of his neighbors just great.

"Well you're definitely on my side so get off!" he shouted.

"You're very cranky." she said her eyes flaring.

"Get off my Lawn!"

"What if I don't want to." she said accompanied with a few shakes of her head "Then I'll turn you into a toad he almost said, then realized if he wanted to stay here he couldn't do anything suspicious and any threat he put on the girl would have to one that a mortal could give her.

"I'll call the police."

"For what?" she said snottily.

"Trespassing."

"How can I trespass if I don't even know where the boundary between our lands is?"

"Just leave!" he shouted.

"Fine Mr. Cranky." she walked off his lawn and Kal made a mental note to himself. Build a fence, a big one that the girl wouldn't even be able to jump over, to make sure he never had to see her again. He went inside his house at least he wouldn't have to hear her in there.

He walked into his kitchen, he had been making a lot of potions lately since he hadn't been able to do much else. He had been plotting for the last two years and now he was just waiting out exile. He wondered how long it would take before they forgot about him, he was trying to figure out what he would do when they forgot about him. He was stuck though, so he was mostly lazing around or doing spells or making potions.

Today though he went to his Witch's glass. He looked at what was happening in Halloweentown at the moment. He had been here for about 3 months of mortal world time. Who knows how long it had been there? He looked at the people in the town who betrayed him and betrayed his father.

He first looked at the normal citizen on the street in front the no longer blocked pumpkin, he scowled he had like it better as a block. Everyone was back in full Halloween regalia, like nothing had happened he reminded himself that it had been a few months since it had happened here and in Halloweentown even more time had passed. Still it stung that no sign of him remained and everyone seemed happy again. Happy like everything they had done to him and his father was irrelevant. It wouldn't be for long, he would get his revenge in time and when he did those witches wouldn't be in his way.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown.

He had his gollem build the fence by hand, because honestly the golem had no feelings and nothing else to do so why not? He meanwhile created potions in the kitchen. He could leave now unlike before, but he didn't really want to. No one here knew him and he didn't really want to get to know anyone because honestly... how interesting could mortals be? Just then he heard a knock on his door which surprised him since he knew no one and everyone else had already given him welcome gifts to the neighborhood. He soon heard his golem yelling

"Kal the door's for you." he went to answer it. It was a girl who looked a lot like the other girl but a little different and a few years older. She was wearing a pink tank top and Cal found she looked very good in it. He shook his head she was a mortal, mortal were all the same boring and cruel for making the magical people leave their realm.

"What?" he said irritated. The girls eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wow aren't you just a bottle of sunshine." she said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Kal asked even more irritated.

"My mom made me come over here, because she thought you seemed lonely and wanted to see if you wanted me to come over but I have a feeling-"

"No." Kal said interrupting her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"That you don't want to." she finished regardless, they stared at each other for a moment and then Kal kept flicking his eyes away telling her with his eyes to go. The girl rolled her eyes and left the porch.

"I'll tell my Mom you were busy." Kal shut the door as soon as she turned away. What did he care what she told her mom? He went back to his kitchen table where he had a potion brewing. It took him a moment to remember what this potion was for since he had been spending a lot of time lately making potions. Stock piling for the war to come, that was as soon as they forgot about him and as soon as he came up with a plan. Kal looked up as his golem came into the kitchen.

"What did you want for dinner?" Kal looked closely as his golem, he was coming a bit undone again, like golems tended to do. He had to go find some frogs again, or maybe just buy them, only that would involve going to town which wasn't exactly his favorite activity, he only did it when he had to for food. He actually had to do the driving because while technically his golem could drive, he didn't trust his life to something that used to be a bunch of mud. His decision was made even if he didn't actually like it.

"I'm going into town." he told the golem although he wasn't sure why. The golem wasn't actually his father, just something that stopped all the other people from calling social services on him. The golem said nothing and just looked at him expectantly, Kal remembered the golem's original question. What did he want for dinner? Anything too elaborate was out because the golem's brain couldn't process too much at one time.

"Hamburgers." he said and headed out the door that lead to the garage. On the first day that the house looked done he and his golem went to a car dealership and his golem bough him a brand new black Camaro. He didn't like to admit it, but he liked driving the car. It was much faster then a broomstick, while he couldn't feel the wind in his hair like he could on a broomstick and it was much more limited in movement, he really liked the speed of the car it was something a broomstick couldn't touch.

He made his way into town going slightly faster then the speed limit, but not fast enough to draw unwanted attention. He had to go about 10 minutes before hitting the center of town. Parking was something you didn't have to deal with with broomsticks though, Kal considered for a moment just pulling over and shrinking his car, but he couldn't do magic in front of so many people. Instead he had to spend five minutes trying to find a parking spot.

He knew where the pet shop was since he found it using his witching glass, he just hoped they had enough frogs. He made his way slowly into the shop and looked around at all the animals. He stopped at the cage of a dog, a short little black dog, he felt drawn to the dog for some reason, and he found himself squatting in front of the cage and putting his hand up to let the dog sniff his hand. The little black dog made his way to the front of the cage and eagerly sniffed him, and wagged his short black tail. Kal found himself smiling despite himself.

He had wanted a pet when he was a kid but his father hadn't let him get one, then he still had to stay in shadows so that his plan was work, but now now he could have a pet. Kal shook his head, he didn't need a pet, pets made you care and sloppy and not able to just move if he felt like the people in Halloween town were getting close to him. Plus you had to walk them and that meant spending more time around mortals. He stood up from the cage and made his way further into the store until he got to the frogs. There were about 5 frogs each in their own little aquariums. He'd have to get one at a time and probably glamor himself so that the pet store owner didn't get suspicious of him getting 5 frogs.

He grabbed the nearest frog and made his way to cash register, he had to wait in line, it was one of the most infuriating things in the world. Cause while the line went quickly he shouldn't have to be in it. He was Kalabar's son and he should have been the ruler of both worlds and he shouldn't have to wait in line! A bark tore him out of his inner fury and he found the same small black dog had barked at him. Not an angry way but a playful way, the dog was so small, and playful and it would give him someone real to be around. The golem wasn't real it just did what he told it to do, the dog could be a friend.

He shook his head, he didn't a need a friend, and dogs were associated with mortals. He was about to turn his head away with he saw the scar on the dog's back leg. The dog had been hurt, possibly by mortals. No, he shook his head, he couldn't get a dog, dog meant attachment and stability. However his feet didn't seem to be obeying his mind and he made his way from the line to the dogs cage again and squatted down putting the frog to the side. The dog grinned at him and he found his hand lifted towards the dog against his will and stroking the head of the dog with his fingers. The dog closed his eyes as he scratched the dog's head and a very relaxed fashion. Kal closed his eyes as he realized that he was going to bringing the dog home, despite his head objections.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloweentown.

His spur of the moment decision was yapping excitedly in his back seat. While the seller of the dog had insisted that the dog was house trained Kal wasn't exactly sure that the dog wasn't about to pee all over his brand new seats. Although he guessed that if the dog did he could just use magic to clean it all up. He had been forced to go get his golem because they wouldn't sell a dog to a minor without parental consent. His golem seemed wary of the dog but Kal could care less.

He had to put the frog in the trunk because the frog became very scared of the very anxious and happy dog. Actually it was a puppy; apparently the small dog was going to grow up to be much bigger and better. His previous owners didn't even notice that their dog was pregnant and or when it had puppies, and one of them had accidentally cut this puppy before realizing that their dog had had puppies. They had then given all the other puppies away, but no one had wanted this puppy because of the long scar on his leg. He pulled the car into the garage, got out, closed the garage door and opened the side door and then opened the little puppies cage.

The puppy was off barking excited smelling all of the items in the garage, which there wasn't much of since Kal had actually added the garage knowing that he would have to get a car. All there was a lawnmower, edger, and a weed whacker which his golem used to keep the grass neat and tidy. Kal went to the trunk and grabbed the leash which he had just bought along with dog food, some toys and bunch of other stuff. He then looked at the frog, he had forgot about it till now. Since his golem was already leary of the dog he deiced to let him deal with the frog.

"Alex." he called, he named all of his golem's Alex. He took the frog out of the trunk and handed the frog to him, he nodded at him "Put the frog in the apothecary." the golem nodded seeming to be happy to be away from the excitable dog. Kal snuck up behind the dog and managed to snag him with the leash. He hadn't secured some of his things yet and didn't want the puppy to break them once he gave the dog a tour of the house, whilst also putting breakable things away then he would let the dog lose.

His house was big, it had always been big even though it had only ever been as long as he could remember him and his Dad. However there were many more bedrooms then that. There was his room, the gollem's room, his Dad's old room and 3 guestrooms that for as long as he could remember had never actually been used at all. One of them was from when Kal had been working on his construction spells and his Dad was teaching how to do it very ornately. He had no clue about the other two. In addition to the 6 bedrooms each with their own attached bathroom, the house also had a very large library, apothecary, a study, very large living and family room, and a spell casting/potion brewing room. He intended to buy a TV soon because he was starting to get bored. He wasn't going to buy so he could enjoy their entertainment, he was going to buy it so that he could blend in better and get to know the enemy better without actually having to communicate with them.

He supposed he could transform one of the extra bedrooms into a room for the puppy. It would still leave him with two spare and it wasn't like anyone was ever going to came over, or anyone had back when his father had been alive either. He didn't like thinking about how his father kept him hidden, it made him feel small and weak, he was not small and weak. He bent down and scratched at the dog head until the dog licked his face, he found himself laughing even though he thought he would have found it disgusting. He lifted a hand to his face and used magic to clean in off. He then remembered his Dad telling him sometimes animal were sensitive to magic, he looked at the dog nervously for any sign that the dog was, but the dog still looked happy.

He opened up the garage door that lead into the kitchen. His golem was already well out of sight. The kitchen had nothing that the dog could cause trouble to, so he passed it by very quickly. He passed by other rooms moving breakalbe things off the floor, making his way from room to room until he found him way into one of extra rooms. This one was the one he had made. It was very nice but the dog needed somewhere to eat and sleep and access the back yard to do his business.

Kal concentrated and destroyed the entire room except for the walls. He decided to make a nice big dogs bed for the dog. He decide to make half the room carpet and half the room hardwood floors with rugs in the back he put a dog's door that lead directly to his large backyard. He was going have to have the golem put up a second fence so that the dog didn't accidentally fall into the pool. Kal shrugged ,or he could just do it himself tonight since they was already a fence that was so tall that none of the neighbors could see over.

He decided to put a regular door in as well, that way if he wanted to take his dog into the backyard he could. After a moment thought he also made a nice, big, soft, red chair so that he had somewhere to sit when he came into the room. He sat down after having made it to make sure it was solid, because if his chair wasn't solid the rest of the room was going to fall apart and that was the last thing he wanted. Thankfully the chair was solid, as soon as he sat he found that the puppy had jumped into lap and tried to lick his face again. He managed to dodge the lick this time and instead starting petting the little black puppy. He picking the dog up and looked him in the eyes.

"You need a name." he said aloud, he couldn't just keep calling him puppy even if it was mostly just in his head. The puppy just panted at him. Reminding him of something, he considered putting a sink in here but there was a sink in the adjoining bathroom so that was probably fine.

"Wait here." he told the puppy and had to be careful to shut him in the room. He heard the puppy's loud barking and for a moment considered sound proofing the room, but then he wouldn't know if the puppy needed something. He made his way back to the car and pulled out all the things he bought for the puppy and used magic to carry them, since it was too much to carry in one trip by himself. He slowly made his way back the puppy's room, carefully let himself in and put down all the stuff. He took the water dish he had just bought, filled it up with water and put in down of the ground. The puppy rushed over the water dish and lapped at the water for awhile, Kal sat back down again smiling at his little dog. Who rushed back to him as soon as he was done drinking.

"Back to the name question?" he asked the dog and the dog happily panted.

"I can't name you after my Dad that would be confusing since I'm Kalabar Jr.. I can't name you after my mom because that would be too painful and besides your a boy." Kal sighed, not sure what to name him.

"How do you feel about the name Cerberus, Cerb for short?" the dog barked a few times and tried to lick him again he guessed that he didn't mind.

Review please :)


End file.
